


the Little Redhead

by ronnie_vfs



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crack, I'm so sorry, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Rewrite, Sort of a Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a sweet little teenage boy. Everyone who saw him liked him, even his drug addicted, meth-cooked felon of a grandmother, who affectionately called him the Little Redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Little Redhead

**Author's Note:**

> I was just reading Little Red Riding Hood to my nephew today and suddenly had this thought of rewriting it into a Gallavich Fic... So a lot of lines here are originally from the story. I'm crazy, I know.

Once upon a time there was a sweet little teenage boy. Everyone who saw him liked him, even his drug addicted, meth-cooked felon of a grandmother, who affectionately called him the Little Redhead. 

One day his sister said to him, “Come Little Redhead, here are some snickers bars and a bottle of wine. Take them to your grandmother. She was just released from prison and I hope these treats will restrain her from using again. Mind your manners and give her my greetings. Behave yourself on the way, and do not leave the path, or you might fall down and break the glass, and then there will be nothing for your poor grandmother.”

“I don’t wanna fucking go near that stinking house of hers,” Little Redhead complained, but there was no way to disobey his commanding sister. The grandmother lived out in the woods, a half hour from the village. When Little Redhead entered the woods a short brunet came up to him. He did not know what an infamous thug he was, and was not afraid of him.

“Good day to you, Little Redhead.”

“Thank you, eh…”

“Mickey.”

“Right, Mickey. What a nice name you have.”

The brunet bit his bottom lip, looking suspiciously uncomfortable with the compliments Little Redhead offered to him. “Whatever. Where are you going so early, Little Redhead?”

“To grandmother’s.”

“That fucking nutjob who cooked meth in her basement?”

“Yep.”

“Shit. And what are you carrying in your basket?”

“Grandmother just got out of jail, and I am taking her some snickers bars and wine. Fiona bought them yesterday, hoping they should keep her from those drugs.”

“You wish. That bitch’s totally crazy.”

“Exactly! That’s what I told Fiona, but she won’t listen.”

“Fucking sisters and their stubborn characters. Anyway, just where does your grandmother live?”

“Her house is a good quarter hour from here in the wood, under the three large oak trees. There’s a hedge of hazel bushes there. You must know the place,” said Little Redhead.

The brunet thought to himself, “Now there is a tasty bite for me. Just how are you going to get those snickers bars?” then he said, “Listen, Little Redhead, haven’t you seen those mushrooms thriving all over the ground? Why don’t you go pick some of that shit and I’ll ask my sister to cook some soup for us? Bet you’d like it.”

Little Redhead widened his eyes and took in the brunet’s bright blue eyes and pale skin and those full, pinkish lips and he thought, “What a fun afternoon it shall be if I could hang out with him. And who am I to waste an opportunity like this, being invited to his house? Fuck Grandma. Besides, it is still early, and I’ll be home on time.” And he ran off into the woods looking for mushrooms. Each time he picked one he thought about the grin touching the corner of the brunet’s lips, and he went further and further into the woods, while the brunet ran straight to the grandmother’s house.

But to his surprise, she wasn't at home. The door was closed, with a note that wrote ‘Out to collect money. Won’t back home for at least three days’ pinned on it, so the brunet took off the note and broke inside. He put on her pajama, which to be honest was way too big for him, and then put her cap on his head, pulled the curtains shut and got into her bed.

Little Redhead, on the other hand, was admittedly disappointed when he had gathered all that he could carry and went back, only finding that the brunet was nowhere to be found. He wondered if the boy had grown impatient while waiting for him. “Well, I’ll have to find him after paying grandma a visit,” he muttered to himself before continuing his way to grandmother’s.

He was not taken aback at all when he arrived and found that the door was open, giving the fact that his grandmother was always negligent like this, and walked into the parlor. Everything looked a little bit strange, but Little Redhead was too occupied thinking about that missing brunet to even bringing himself to care. He went to the bed and pulled back the curtains. Grandmother was lying there with her cap pulled down over her face and looking fairly odd.

"Oh, grandmother, what pale skin you have!" 

“Yeah, well, I was behind the bars, not sunbathing on the beach.”

"Oh, grandmother, what blue eyes you have!" 

"Now I can’t even have blue eyes?"

“I thought yours were green.”

“Fuck off. They are blue all right.” 

"Fine. But grandmother, what small hands you have!" 

"Shut up, my hands aren't small. You think it’s fair to compare mine to those giant ones of yours?" 

“Okay, grandmother, now you are just being grumpier than before.”

“That’s because I haven’t eaten a single fucking snickers bar for a whole fucking week!” and with that he jumped out of bed, looted the snickers bars and devoured them with the appetite of a wolf. Startled, Little Redhead could only stand there, watching the brunet’s adam’s apple hastily bobbing in his throat.

He was quiet for a whole moment before finally coming around and speaking again. “You can just ask me if you want to eat that shit.”

The brunet sneered at him. “You said yourself it was prepared for your grandma.”

“Yeah, well, I really don’t care,” Little Redhead smiled at him, “I could even offer myself to you if you want.”

The brunet almost choked on that suggestion. He blushed, fiercely. “What the fuck?!”

“Oh, sorry,” Little Redhead raised an eyebrow, smugness written all over his face. “Am I being too blunt?”

The brunet gaped at him, as if he couldn't believe what a complete and utter smartass he was. “You do know I tend to bash those guys who take dick up their asses, right?”

Little Redhead just shrugged. “Not until now,” he grinned, handing over a glass of wine, “So you don’t want my dick up your ass then?”

Downing that cheap wine, the brunet pushed his tongue into the corner of his mouth, and grunted, “Fuck it,” he dropped to his knees in record time, and got his fingers on the waistband of Little Redhead’s jeans. “By the way, what’s your real name?” he looked up at the smirking boy through his lashes, licking his bottom lip in the most lascivious way Little Redhead could ever imagine, “I can’t call you Little Redhead when you fuck me into the mattress, can I?”

Little Redhead let out a husky laugh. “Probably not,” he grabbed a hold of the brunet’s hair, and groaned when his pants were pulled down, the head of his half hard dick sucked in by a warm, wet mouth. “Ian. Call me Ian.”

Mickey chuckled softly around Ian’s dick.

+++

“So how about that mushroom soup you talked about?”

“Hmm… what?”

“That soup you promised me your sister would cook for us? I spent a lot of time collecting those things.”

“Aren't you supposed to be back at home before nightfall?”

“I've still got time.”

“Fine, just… just fuck me, OK? I can’t fucking think when you are pounding into me.”

“So it’s a date then?”

“Fuck, will you just fuck me, please?”


End file.
